Gigawatt Blades
The Gigawatt Blades are a power used by Cole MacGrath in Infamous. Originally a pre-order exclusive, they became free downloadable content on December 9, 2009. History At some point during the events of the Empire City Quarantine, Cole acquired these powers, and used them in his fight to save the city. Later, Cole used the Blades to fight the Conduits created by Moya Jones, and David Warner, injuring the latter with the Blades. Later, during the invasion of Empire City, Cole utilized the Blades once again during his fight against David Warner and the Military Conduits, this time manifesting it as a much larger version around only one arm. Cole lunged at David with the Blades, severing one of his tendrils. Cole used the Blades again in an attempt to decapitate David before he counter-attacked, sending him flying. Usage Cole forms Blades of pure energy around each of his hands, which allow him to cause massive amounts of damage while melee attacking. The power also creates a slow motion effect upon contact. This technique channels a high concentration of electricity to Cole's hands. The amount of energy is so great that it becomes visible. Once the technique is completed, Cole charges forward and thrusts the Blades into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This is a perfect power to use for gaining the "Up Close and Personal" stunt, as each blade slashes counts as a melee attack. Like all of Cole's powers, the color of the Blades is determined by Cole's karma; blue for good, red for evil, and reddish-black if the Ray Sphere is activated again. Cole's karma also determine the shape of the Blades. They are one-use weapons and must be re-triggered every time Cole uses them on an enemy and consumes three battery cores. They will also be deactivated with time if Cole does not use them on someone. The Blades are useful against Conduits (save for the First Sons Aura Conduits) and enemies with high health in general. If used right, they are able to sever arms off of the Golem Conduits. Upgrades The only upgrades that you can acquire increase the damage of the Blades and require no specific karma ranks to be purchased. The first upgrade increases melee damage and can be purchased for 600 XP. The second upgrade increases melee damage even further and can be purchased for 1000 XP. The third and final upgrade allows for maximum melee damage and can be purchased for 2000 XP. Gallery Gigawatt Blades 1.png|The Gigawatt Blades' menu. Gigawatt Blades 2.png|Cole running with the Gigawatt Blades activated. Gigawatt Blades 3.png Gigawatt Blades 4.png Gigawatt Blades 5.png Gigawatt Blades 6.png Gigawatt Blades 7.png Gigawatt Blades 8.png Gigawatt Blades 9.png Gigawatt Blades from the comics.png Gigawatt Blades from the comics (2).png|DC Comics Gigawatt Blade Trivia *Though he can activate the Gigawatt Blades then activate the Polarity Wall, Cole is unable to use them both at once. *Attacking a parked car will cause the car to explode immediately, damaging Cole, while attacking a moving car (or a car with a person inside of it) will yield no results. *EB Games began selling a Special Edition of Infamous after the game's release. Including a comic book of the game, a steel case, a figurine of Cole, and the Gigawatt Blades included within the game. *The Blades were replaced by the Amp in Infamous 2 for better melee and results. *The Golem Conduits are the only enemies that can survive multiple hits from this power. *The Gigawatt Blades appear to be very similar to the double Hidden Blades from Assassin's Creed II, which ironically came out the same year as Infamous. *Both Cole and Evil Cole have access to the Gigawatt Blades in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *While the Gigawatt Blades are a DLC ability, they are confirmed as canon by the DC comics series. *The Gigawatt Blade's appearance in the DC comics series bears a resemblance to the Blade power from the Prototype series. *Raiden from Mortal Kombat 11 uses a technique similar to the Gigawatt Blades. *Activating the Gigawatt Blades consumes approximately three battery cores, possibly meaning that three cores are worth a gigawatt of energy. es:Hojas de Gigavatios pl:Ostrza gigawatowe Category:Powers in Infamous Category:Neutral Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electromagnetism Category:DLC Category:Abilities